


Risks

by kijikun



Series: Twists and Turns of Fate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the event of Tall Tales, Samantha runs into the janitor from the college at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks

The janitor's name turns out to be Isaac.

Samantha decides her lucks looking up when she runs into him in one of the many college bars scattered around town.

He smiles at her across the room and insists on buying her a drink.

"Your partner is an ass," he tells her when he finds out she had a fight with the guy he meet earlier.

"It's not that sorta --" She protests, but he grins.

"Meant work partner, amazon," he tells her with a teasing wink.

The first drink tastes like gummi bears. It's colorful and sweet. His eyes darken when she licks the taste from her lips.

He's cute and has a wicked sense of humor. Plus, he knows dirt on a lot of people at the college and shares some of the best stories with her. "No one notices the janitor," he confides.

She rolls her eyes. "I did."

"I know," he tells her, with a smile that makes her go a bit hot.

When he goes to get them both more drinks, she watches his ass. She decides it’s perfect. Sure, she's a bit buzzed but that's a grade A ass.

I'm going to let him take me home, she decides. Let Dean stew and worry. She's going to get her hands on that ass.

He comes back with two drinks that smell like chocolate. She's wonders what it would taste like on his mouth. Isaac grins at her.

"Your smile is prettier than your bitch face," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes, but laughs. "That's a horrible line.”

"It made you laugh," he points out. "Goal achieved."

Sam laughs again and his grin his sharp and a bit triumphant. She doesn't care. She can see his tongue through his teeth and she wonders if his clever with it as he is his words.

Is his cock fat and short, or long and thin? He seems to appreciate her height, and she likes that too. She bets he’d let her ride him.

"Gonna be in town long?" he asks. That should have been a red flag, but she's buzzed and horny. She's too caught up in his smiles and his eyes.

"Mmmm, why?" she asks.

"So I can take you out tomorrow?" he ask her with a wink before taking a long drink.

She leans down for a kiss and licks the taste of his drink from his lips. "I'm free tonight."

"Is that a line?" he asks, hands settling on her hips.

"Take me home and find out," Sam tells him, kissing him again.

He growls slightly into her mouth, and when they press together she can feel the hardness of his cock. Her underwear, already damp, grows a bit damper.

"Never argue with a lady that knows her mind," Isaac says, lacing their fingers together. He leads her to his car then shoves her up against it, pinning her between him and the metal as he claims her mouth in a fierce kiss.

Sam just spreads her legs to get him closer and kisses him back. Fuck, she thinks she'd do it against his car, and screw the fact they’re in public. Their hips press together and she's sure her jeans are damp now. She can feel just how turned on he is.

"Place isn't far," he promises her, when he backs off.

Sam groans, but climbs into the car. Isaac reaches across the seat, his hand going between her legs, teasing.

"Fuck, you're wet," he says hoarsely.

Sam just groans again and bucks up against his hand.

Sam's not sure how she survives the drive, but soon enough their pulling up in front of a town house.

They almost don't make it out of the car when he presses his hand between her legs again. "You really want it, don't you?" he teases.

Sam leans forward and bites his lips, teasing him right back. She pushes her hand between his legs and rubs his through his jeans. "Back at you."

He laughs. "I've got a bed inside," he tells her, waggling his eyebrows. "And a wall, and a floor..."

"Think you can wait that long?" she asks, squeezing him.

Isaac groans his hips bucking upward into her hand. "Not -- not if you keep doing that."

Sam laughs and moves her hand. Together they stumble,, kissing and touching, from the car into his place. Once inside the door, he presses her against the wall and she hikes a leg up onto his hip. He grinds against her pulling a moan from them both.

"Fucking love tall girls," he tells her, sucking a dark mark on her throat.

Sam tips her head back and lets him, Dean and his typically ballistic reaction to marks on her from sex be damned.

He pushes her shirt up, hands cupping her breasts. She normally hates how small they are, but they fit perfectly in Isaac's hands and he seems to love that. He pushes her shirt up higher and licks on nipple through the white cotton of her bra.

"Practical girl, I like that," he praises, cupping her breasts through the plain material. .

She twists her fingers in his hair. "I wore it just for you," she laughs breathlessly.

Somehow they manage to move from the wall. They leave a trail of clothes from the front door up to his bedroom. By the time they reach his bed, she's only wearing her socks. Isaac's kissing her again, wet and messy, pushing his fingers inside her.

Sam pushes down onto them, moaning. This is what she needs, fuck this is just what she needs. She strokes his leaking cock, loving the fact he's uncut.

His hands settle on her hips as he starts to guide her back onto the bed. She allows just long enough to make him think she'll go along with being directed before she twists and shoves him down onto the bed.

Isaac hits the bed and laughs. "You I like, Sammy girl," he grins up at her.

Sam can't think of the last time she laughed this much with sex. It's --- nice.

So's his cock. It's short and thick and she wants it in her now. She's gonna ride it like she stole it.

Isaac grins wider as she straddles his hips. He reaches up and plays with her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples just the way she likes it.

Sam wraps her hand around the base of his cock and holds him steady as she pushes down. Isaac moans out her name long and low, the tone just right to send shivers up Sam's spine.

She's fully seated, his hands on her hips urging her to move when she realizes she's forgotten something. But fuck -- she's on the pill and while she's pushing her luck on --

"I'm clean," he tells her as if he read her mind.

Sam pants open mouthed, not sure if she should take his word. Then again, she let him buy her drinks, take her home, and she plans to fuck him. She can stand to have a little trust.

"So am I," she answers as she starts to rock.

The angle is amazing.

And the way he's looking up at her, like he just won a prize...

"Damn, but your beautiful," Isaac breathes, thrusting up into her.

Sam's smiling and moaning, and this isn't going to last long at all. Isaac's got his fingers between her legs, stroking her in time with their rocking thrusts.

"Gonna come for me, Sammy girl?" he asks, low and thick.

She moans and pushes down a little faster. "Yeah," she pants. Sweat slicks their skin, her hair sticks to her neck, but she doesn't care.

His fingers go lower, brushing where he fills her up. Just like that, she’s coming. Sam's head falls back as she whimpers out his name, her hips still moving.

A few sharp thrusts later and he's following her. Sam almost comes all over again as he comes deep inside her. She shouldn't like it considering how risky it is, but it's -- hot.

Sam slumps down over him and he showers her face and shoulders with lazy kisses. "Amazing," he breathes against her skin.

She hums happily. He likes to cuddle too, it seems, and she's all for that.

They lay there for a, while sweat cooling, when he nips at her throat. "Can I see you again?"

Sam hesitates. Normally she'd say no, but who knows how long they're be in town for. "I'd like that."

"I'll make you dinner," he promises, between kisses.

Sam spends the night.

In the morning they have sex again before he feeds her breakfast.

She heads back to the crappy motel room she shares with Dean.on cloud nine, Isaac's phone number in her pocket.

And once she’s gets there, she and Dean promptly fight. About where she was, about stupid shit. Bobby comes over to sort them out.

She realizes it before Dean says it.

Isaac, the janitor, is the trickster they're hunting.

And god help her, she almost calls and warns him. Because she wants to think that maybe it started off as a trick last night but...

 _Did you use me? Was it all just a joke?_ she almost demands of the Trickster. And he looks at her like he knows what she's thinking.Dean kills the Trickster.

One morning three weeks later in a tiny no name town hundreds of miles from where the Trickster died, Sam loses her breakfast into a diner toilet.


End file.
